Planning for the Future
by Jedipati
Summary: They watched as the Dutchman disappeared in a flash of green. Now they must plan for their future, and keep the heart of their dear friend safe. AU


Planning for the Future

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and very little of the plot.

Characters: Elizabeth, Will; Jack, Barbossa mentioned

Author: jedipati aka immortaljedi

Rating: PG

Summary: They watched as the _Dutchman_ disappeared in a flash of green. Now they must plan for their future, and keep the heart of their dear friend safe. AU

* * *

Elizabeth waited as the green faded from the sky. She stood by the waves as the sky began to turn dark. Behind her, she heard the faint sound of a beating heart. At her side, the man she loved was also watching the place their dear friend had been.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's hard to believe…"

She turned to look at him. "He's gone," she said. "I told him I'd-we'd- watch his heart."

"It's only right," he said. He looked down at her, brown eyes dancing. "It's because of him that we can have this. I'd be dead if he hadn't…"

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "But I certainly can't stay on this island."

"Does he expect you to? If he did then he doesn't know you at all. Really, Elizabeth. Just because we have the Chest doesn't mean we need to stay in one place."

Elizabeth laughed. "No. He just wants me to watch the Chest."

He let go and walked over to the chest. "I admit I'm surprised he trusted you with it," he said. "Considering what has happened."

"He trusted us with it," Elizabeth corrected.

"And why did you tell me that you can't stay on the island?"

"Do you want me to?"

He blinked, surprised. "Of course not, if you don't want to stay here. You're not one to stay tied down to any one place. I know that, Elizabeth."

"Good," she said.

"Besides, you're a captain now, Mrs. Turner."

"That's Captain Turner, Mr. Turner."

Will grinned. "Of course, how could I forget? Well, then, Captain Turner, would you care for an escort to your ship?" He picked up the Chest.

"Certainly, Mr. Turner," Elizabeth said. She smiled up at her new husband. "But we will need to find a place for Jack's heart."

"Well, Jack has the key, so that's not in any great danger," Will said. "And no one knows that he trusted us with the Chest. Most people will think he buried it somewhere." They began to walk along the coastline, heading for the longboat they had arrived in. "In fact, no one even knows he met with us before he left. We managed to keep that secret."

"True," Elizabeth said. "Will… I'm Captain of the _Empress_, and I've inherited a fleet of ships."

"I know," Will said. "You're a powerful pirate now, and the Pirate King. Or Queen."

"King," Elizabeth said firmly.

Will inclined his head.

"In any case, I need a second in command that I can trust," Elizabeth said. "Will, I want you to help me."

Will looked up. "Gibbs might be willing, if you can get him to leave the _Pearl_. But he's no loyalty to Barbossa, I know that."

Elizabeth smiled. "You don't understand, Will. I want you to be my second in command."

Will stopped walking. "Me?

"Of course, Will. You're my husband. I love and trust you. I think you'll probably be my first mate, at least to start. But you'll end up captaining another ship soon, if you want."

Will looked up into the gathering night. "It might be confusing, two Captain Turners," he said.

Elizabeth smiled. "I can always go by Captain Swann," she pointed out. "Will, you're a good leader, and I need you. That is… if you can handle having your wife as your leader."

Will nodded. "Of course, Elizabeth." He set the Chest down and covered it with his coat. "I would do anything you asked of me," he murmured as he leaned down. "I always have been willing to do anything for you."

Elizabeth tilted her head up and kissed him. After they broke apart, she rested her head on his shoulder. "Yes, but is it what you want?"

Will nodded. "As long as I am with you, I would be happy in a shack in the swamp."

Elizabeth smiled. "Did you ever expect our marriage to be the way it is?"

"Our wedding was not what I expected, no," Will said. "But the wedding night was much better then anything I could have believed. Admittedly, Jack picked an unconventional wedding gift."

They both looked at the Chest, and the heart beating within. "We are going to have to hide it in our cabin for now," Elizabeth said. "And I'm sure we'll be able to make better plans later. I wish Jack had warned us."

"Aye," Will said. "I'm sure we'll run into Jack and the _Dutchman_ sometime soon at sea. Despite everything, Jack can't help but break rules. We'll make more concrete plans then."

"As long as he doesn't turn into a fish," Elizabeth said.

Will laughed. "You know, I don't think he will."

He picked up the Chest and they continued down the beach. "We'll need those charts, Elizabeth," Will said. "They belong to you, and I saw that there is more then just a way to the Locker. Perhaps even a way to ensure that we can keep guarding the Chest for Jack."

"Immortality?"

"Possibly," Will said. "The map said 'Aqua de Vida'."

"Water of life," Elizabeth translated. "It's certainly worth pursuing." She frowned. "Barbossa might not be willing to part with the map. And he might know of the waters."

Will shrugged. "So either we take it from him, or he can come along. Perhaps we owe him; he did marry us."

"True," Elizabeth conceded as they reached the boat. "But before we go on any more journeys, we both need new clothes."

Will placed the Chest on the floor and made sure it was hidden by his coat. Then he took a moment to look at his wife. "I like the Oriental finery, though. You look good in it."

She blushed at the heated look he was giving her. "Will!"

Will smiled and then looked down at his own attire. "But you're right. I at least need a new shirt and breeches." He brushed at his shirt. "No matter. We have time."

They climbed into the boat and Will took the oars. They headed away from the island and back to the _Empress_. They had much to plan, but that was alright. The future was theirs for the taking, and they were going to seize it.

* * *

I wrote this because I hadn't seen anything like it before. It was an experiment in story telling, and I hope you all enjoyed it.

I love my beta. Arquenniel is wonderful at making sure there are no problems within the story. That said, if there are any mistakes, then they're mine, not hers.

Oh, before you get upset about the use of "Oriental", remember that this is set in (nominally) the 17th century. That was normal use then.


End file.
